FA30010
ばんっ。 *door opening* 黒板を見ていた生徒たちが、一斉に教室の扉へと視線を移す。 The students shifted their gaze from the blackboard to the classroom door as one. 数学の授業も中盤に差しかかろうとしているこの時分。 The mathematics teacher turns to face her as well. 遠慮のない音を立てて教室に入ってきたのは── She walks into the room casually. 【桐葉】「すみません、遅刻しました」 Kiriha: Sorry, I'm late. ──やはり、紅瀬さんだった。 Well, that's Kuze-san for you. 【数学教師】「おい、今何時だと思ってるんだ」 Math Teacher: Oi, what time do you think it is? ただ今、午前１０時２０分。 It's 10:20 AM. 俺だったら、こんな時間に目が覚めたら確実に学校を休む。 If I had woken up this late, I just wouldn't have showed up to school at all. 少なくとも、授業の途中で堂々と登場することだけはしない。 Walking into class this late into the day, that's really something. 【数学教師】「紅瀬、聞いているのか」 Math Teacher: Kuze, are you listening to me? 紅瀬さんは、黒板の上の時計をチラ見した。 Kuze-san's eyes flicker to the clock above the board, then back down. ……だけで、特に何も答えない。 And... she doesn't bother replying. 非常にいたたまれない空気が教室を支配する。 An incredibly uncomfortable silence reigns. 【桐葉】「席に着いてもいいですか」 Kuze: May I take my seat? すげえ。 Amazing. 相も変わらずマイペースな発言。 What a way to go through life... she's never going to let anyone tell her what to do. 【司】「Ｚｚｚ」 Tsukasa: Zzz... お前もな。 You either. 【数学教師】「……まったく。早く席に着け」 Math Teacher: For Christ's sake... sit down. 【桐葉】「はい」 Kiriha: I will. 紅瀬さんの席は、俺の真後ろ。 Kuze-san's seat is right behind mine. 席に着くと同時に、張りつめていた教室の空気が少しだけ和らいだ。 The atmosphere in the room relaxes as she sits down. ……。 ... 今日もお咎めナシか。 No punishment today either, I guess. 恐れられているのか、もしくは諦められているのか。 They're either afraid of her, or they've just completely given up on her. なにせ、新学期初日から遅刻してきた大物だ。 At any rate, she's been coming ever since the very first day of school. 先生方が扱いに困るのも無理はなさそうだが。 It seems unbelievable that the teachers let her treat them like that though. 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: ... 背後から、ぺらりと教科書を開く音がする。 I hear the flapping sound of a textbook opening behind me. その日は授業よりも、背後のクラスメイトの方が気になってしまった。 I find myself thinking about her instead of concentrating on classwork again today. 授業終了。 After class. 【司】「ふわあぁ～、よく寝た」 Tsukasa: Fwaa... geez... I slept well. 【孝平】「チャイムが目覚まし代わりなのかよ」 Kouhei: You realize the bell isn't an alarm clock, right? 【司】「違うのか？」 Tsukasa: It's not? ……何も言うまい。 I'm not going to even bother. 寝ぼけ眼の司を捨て置き、俺は背後を振り返った。 Stopping looking at Tsukasa's barely awake face, I turn behind me. 【孝平】「体調でも悪かったのか？」 Kouhei: Are you feeling well? 【桐葉】「え？」 Kiriha: Eh? 窓の外を見ていた紅瀬さんは、視線だけこちらによこした。 Kiriha, who had been looking out the window when I started talking, looks towards me with a startled glance. 【孝平】「それとも低血圧？　だったら俺も仲間だ」 Kouhei: Or do you have low blood pressure maybe? I'm the same way. 【桐葉】「いいえ」 Kiriha: No. まるで冷却スプレーのような、冷え冷えとした視線。 She gives me a look that could freeze a Saharan desert. このタイプは詮索しないのが一番だが、あえて突っ込んでみる。 It's probably best that I didn't do this kind of meddling, but I've already started, nothing to do but to keep going. 【孝平】「わかった。昨夜、マンガ全巻一気読みでもしたんだろ」 Kouhei: I know what it is... last night you read an entire manga volume in one go, didn't you. 【孝平】「１０巻以上続くマンガは週末に回した方がいいぞ。平日は危険だ」 Kouhei: Going through a ten straight volumes of manga is tough in a single weekday, you should probably save that for the weekend. あくまで冗談だったが、紅瀬さんは大真面目な顔で、 With a deadly serious face, Kuze-san looks me straight on. 【桐葉】「全４０巻だったわ」 Kiriha: It was forty volumes. 【孝平】「え」 Kouhei: Wha? ビンゴなのか！ Did I hit the nail on the head? しかも大長編！ She's a super book maniac? 【桐葉】「嘘よ」 Kiriha: I'm lying. 嘘だった。 Or... not. 【司】「俺にも貸してくれよ」 Tsukasa: Loan some out to me. だから嘘だっつーの。 She already said it was a lie, man. 【孝平】「なんだ、寝坊じゃなかったのか。それじゃあ……」 Kouhei: Sleeping in late 司を無視して続けようとすると、紅瀬さんは立ち上がった。 Ignoring Tsukasa's comment completely, she stands up. 【桐葉】「お手洗いに行っていいかしら」 Kiriha: I'm going to the bathroom. 【孝平】「あ、ああ」 Kouhei: Ah... okay. 漆黒の長い髪をなびかせながら、教室を出て行ってしまう。 She swiftly exits the classroom, her long, jet black hair shimmering as she walks. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: ... 読めない人だ。 I can't even begin to fathom what that girl is thinking. とりあえず、俺と長話する気がないことだけはわかった。 In any event, I got more of a conversation out of her than I expected. 【孝平】「はあ……」 Kouhei: Hrm.... 【陽菜】「もしかして、落ち込んでる？」 Kiriha: Are you, by chance, depressed? 隣の陽菜が、俺の顔を覗き込む。 Haruna peers over at me from her position neighboring me. 【陽菜】「あのね、あまり気にしなくていいと思うよ」 Haruna: You know, I don't think you need to worry about her that much. 【陽菜】「紅瀬さん、昔からずっとあんな感じだし」 Haruna: Kuze-san has always been like that, as far back as I've known her. 【孝平】「そうなのか」 Kouhei: Is that so. すると、陽菜と話していた女子が身を乗り出してくる。 Another girl leans over, joining our conversation. 【女子生徒Ａ】「そーそー。ホント変わってるよね、紅瀬さんって」 Female Student A: That's right. Kuze-san really never changes, does she. 【女子生徒Ａ】「トイレも移動教室も、いつも一人で行っちゃうし」 Female Student A: She always is by herself no matter where she goes. 【孝平】「俺も一人で行くけど？」 Kouhei: Well, I go to the bathroom by myself too, you know. もしかして、変わり者だと思われてたのか？ I wonder if she thinks I'm eccentric too. 【女子生徒Ａ】「んー、そこらへんは、男子と女子とでは違うんだってば」 Female Student A: Nnn... that's just one of those differences between boys and girls. 【女子生徒Ａ】「とにかく、なんか誘いづらいんだよね」 Female Student A: Anyway, she's pretty hard to get to know, isn't she? 【孝平】「ふーん……」 Kouhei: Hrmmm... 【孝平】「紅瀬さん、クールだもんな」 Kouhei: She's really pretty cold, isn't she. 【女子生徒Ａ】「クールを通り越して、フリーズドライだよ」 Female Student A: She's beyond cold... she's the Ice Queen. 【女子生徒Ａ】「まぁそういうとこ、ちょっとカッコイイけどさ」 Female Student A: That's her nickname... makes her sound even 'cooler' than she really is. 【陽菜】「あはは……」 Haruna: Ahaha... フリーズドライか。 Ice Queen, huh? たしか司もそんなこと言ってたな。 Tsukasa said the same thing, didn't he. あの凍てついた視線、確かにそれぐらいの効力はありそうだ。 Her frozen glance really does give that impression. 【孝平】「じゃあ、あの遅刻癖も昔からなのか？」 Kouhei: Then, her habitual lateness is nothing new either? 【陽菜】「うーん、そうかも」 Haruna: I don't think so. 【陽菜】「よく欠席もするみたい」 Haruna: She's got a history of absenteeism. こりゃ、かなりの問題児だ。 Sounds like quite a problem child. 【孝平】「すごいな。誰も怒らないのか」 Kouhei: Amazing. No one yells at her? 【陽菜】「千堂さんは、よく注意してたみたいだけど」 Haruna: Sendou-san has given her some pretty stern talking-tos in the past. 【孝平】「なんで副会長が？」 Kouhei: Why the vice president? 【陽菜】「千堂さんと紅瀬さん、去年は同じクラスだったから」 Haruna: Sendou-san and Kuze-san were in the same class last year. 【孝平】「ああ、そうだったな」 Kouhei: Is that so. なんとなくイメージできた。 I can't really picture that. クラスの足並みが揃わないと納得できないであろう、副会長。 The vice president would want the class she's in to all be in lock step. それにあの人の性格からすると、紅瀬さんのような存在は放っておけないはず。 Knowing the vice president's personality, I can't see the two of them coexisting peacefully in the same room. 一方、紅瀬さんはというと……。 On the other hand, Kuze-san... 【桐葉】「何か？」 Kiriha: What? 【桐葉】「そう」 Kiriha: I see. 【桐葉】「で？」 Kiriha: And? ……まあ、そんな対応だろうな。 That would probably be her only responses. あの二人の関係性が、一瞬にして読めた気がした。 I can imagine how their interaction must have been, and it's not pretty. 【司】「ふああぁ～」 Tsukasa: Fwaa... geez. 【司】「俺も次の授業、サボろうかな」 Tsukasa: I wonder if I should skip the next period too. 【孝平】「サボってどこに行くんだよ」 Kouhei: You're going to skip, aren't you. 【司】「それはトップシークレットだ」 Tsukasa: That's top secret. 【司】「だが、焼き肉定食次第では教えないこともない」 Tsukasa: ずいぶん安いトップシークレットだ。 That's a pretty pointless secret. 【孝平】「どうせ部屋に戻るんだろ？」 Kouhei: Do you think she's going to her room? 【司】「まさか」 Tsukasa: No way. 【司】「寮監の管轄下でサボるヤツがいると思うか？」 Tsukasa: You think someone's who's skipping is going to go all the way back to the dorms? そりゃそうだった。 Well, I suppose that's true. どうせサボるなら、目立たないところで堂々とサボりたいのが人情だ。 I guess if you're skipping, you'd probably want to go someplace where you're not going to stand out. 例えば屋上とか体育館裏とか、そういうところ。 For example, the rooftop, or maybe the gymnasium. きっと司にも、そんな秘密の場所があるのだろう。 I'm sure that Tsukasa has his secret place to go as well. 【孝平】「その場所、教えてくれよ」 Kouhei: Teach me where you go when you skip. 【孝平】「タダで」 Kouhei: Please? 【司】「清々しいくらいに図々しいヤツだな」 Tsukasa: Well aren't you shameless. 【司】「しかし、断る」 Tsukasa: But, no. 【孝平】「いいだろ別に」 Kouhei: Come on. 【司】「ダメだ」 Tsukasa: Not happening. 【司】「だいたい、サボりポイントってのは競争率が高いんだよ」 Tsukasa: Think about it, the number of people who can skip before people start to do something about it is limited. 【司】「これ以上ライバル増やしたくないしな」 Tsukasa: I don't plan on increasing my competition anytime. そんなもんか。 Is that so. 【司】「じゃ、ちょっくら行ってくるわ」 Tsukasa: I'll be seeing you. そう言って、司はさっさと出て行ってしまった。 Tsukasa quickly makes his escape after saying that. 入れ替わるようにして、今度は紅瀬さんが戻ってくる。 As if they're switching places, Kuze-san comes in immediately after him. 【陽菜】「次は世界史だよね」 Haruna: Next is Global History. 【陽菜】「孝平くん、プリントやってきた？」 Haruna: Kouhei-kun, did you bring the handout? 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: Yeah. 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: ... ふと窓ガラスを見ると、外を見つめる紅瀬さんの顔が映っていた。 Her eyes are back in their normal spot, fixated on nothing out the window. I can't help but be drawn in by her eyes. ……。 ... 紅瀬さんにもあるのだろうか。 Kuze-san probably knows where all the skippers hang out. とっておきの、秘密の場所が。 I want to find this place that they go to.